Dulce y Truco
by corazondelator
Summary: Urahara solia tener cosas extrañas en su tienda. Organizar una fiesta alli podria traer consecuencias interesantes. Ichigo no estaba seguro de eso. -Oneshot-Fic para el HalloweenTown Fest-


**Dulce y truco.**

**Sumario:  
><strong>Urahara solía tener cosas extrañas en su tienda. Organizar una fiesta allí podria traer consecuencias interesantes. Ichigo no estaba seguro de eso.

**Comentarios:**  
>Si, sus ojos no les estan jugando un truco, estoy resubiendo este fic. No me gusta andar editando puntuaciones a algo que ya publique, prefiero subirlo otra vez desde cero y asi no lo vuelvo a tocar más. Como sólo tenia 2 reviews, no iba a tener tantos inconvenientes. A ambas les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de comentar, no es necesario que me dejen devuelta un review ;).<p>

Segundo fic, segunda participación en un concurso del foro Ichihime (HalloweenTown Fest). Parece que se me da publicar historias solo cuando estoy obligada a hacerlo *mira a sus otros archivos de texto*.  
>Esta historia podria considerarse un toque AU debido a que los hechos ocurren un tiempo considerablemente lejano a la batalla con Aizen, pero omito la saga fullbringer. Ichigo sí perdio sus poderes, eso me da la oportunidad de omitir a los shinigamis y concentrarme en los personajes que participan en esta historia.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece, solo utilizo los personajes para imaginar situaciones hilarantes no inducidas por fármacos.

.

.

**I**

Esto debia ser una pesadilla o una broma de mal gusto, preferentemente lo primero, asi todo seria un producto de su inconsciente y la solución sería despertarse. Nada de esto sería remotamente real.

A menos que...

"¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió Ishida!"  
>"Estabas murmurando como loco, creímos que habias perdido la poca cordura que te quedaba. Por eso decidí pellizcarte."<br>"¡Un aviso no hubiera venido mal idiota!"  
>"Dime. ¿Dónde viste que alguien le avisa a otro que le va a pellizcar?"<p>

"..."  
>"Deberias estar agradecido, unos segundos mas y Arisawa te hubiera golpeado y jalado de tu cola."<br>"¡Ja! Ya quisiera, ella es tan débil que no lograría darme ni un golpe, menos aún jalarme de mi cola porque… mi-mi cola... ¡¿Mi cola?"  
>"¿Kurosaki?"<br>"Oh diablos, esto es real."  
>"Por supuesto que lo es... Tenía razon, actué a tiempo, un poco más y te perdiamos."<p>

"Que alivio tenerte devuelta con nosotros Ichigo. ¿Con que soy débil, eh?"  
>"Tatsuki, sabes que no lo dije en serio..."<br>"¡Kurosaki-kun, cuidado!"  
>"¡Maldición Tatsuki, eso estuvo cerca!"<br>"¡La próxima no fallare! Aquí estoy, tratando de ayudarte y tú te burlas de mí. Si Orihime no estaría en la misma situación ya me hubiera ido a casa y dejado a tu suerte."

"¡Tatsuki-chan, no seas así con Kurosaki-kun! No lo dijo con mala intención."  
>"No lo defiendas Orihime ¡Y tú Ichigo, no huyas!"<br>"No me voy a quedar esperándote a que me golpées, no soy estúpido."  
>"Claro que lo eres, no puedes poner un pie fuera de la tienda de Urahara-san mientras estas transformado en lobo. Sabes muy bien que causaras revuelo si alguien te ve. Aprende de Orihime que tomó con calma estar transformada en conejo."<br>"Bueno, Tatsuki-chan, dentro de todo no creo que sea tan malo. Siempre me imaginé como sería ser un conejo, ahora lo sé y este... me agrada un poco."

"..."  
>"¿Tatsuki-chan?"<br>"Tenemos que solucionar este problema de inmediato, no podré aguantar otra hora lidiando con esto."

"Cuando Urahara-san tenga la valentía de regresar le daré una golpiza que no se va olvidar."  
>"Kurosaki, usa tu cerebro antes que tus puños. En el eventual caso que Urahara-san regrese, pregúntale primero si hay algún antídoto para revertir el efecto."<br>"... ¡Maldición!"

¿Un descuido? Lamentablemente.  
>¿Mala suerte? A la orden del día.<br>¿Alguien allá arriba conspiraba contra aquél grupo de amigos? Nunca lo sabremos.  
>¿Un idiota con sombrero a rayas que se divertia a expensas de los demas? Definitivamente.<br>Aun así, no cambiaba la curiosa situación en la que Inoue Orihime y Kurosaki Ichigo estaban metidos. Ellos se habian transformado en mitad conejo y mitad lobo, respectivamente.  
>Pero ¿Cómo había comenzado todo esto?<p>

.

.

**II**

_Instituto Karakura, 10 horas antes de que comience el desastre._

El momento del almuerzo es uno de los descansos más sagrados que se creó para poder tomar un respiro de la ajetreada y malévola vida estudiantil, o al menos así pensaba Keigo, en uno de sus grandes momentos filosóficos. Un pensador revolucionario incomprendido por muchos, incluso sus amigos, quienes, mientras él trataba de llamar su atencion, los demás lo ignoraban o preferían hablar de temas más importantes.

Hoy era un almuerzo inusual. La monótona rutina era compartir un momento con su grupo de amigos, hoy Ichigo había roto ese orden, Tatsuki y Orihime los acompañaban y Keigo no podria haber estado más orgulloso de uno de sus mejores amigos.  
>Frases como "¡Ichigo, eres todo un galán!", "No solo conseguiste que Arisawa nos acompañe, sino que la hermosa Inoue nos ilumine con su presencia" y "No volveré a dudar para que equipo juegas" provoco que Ichigo callara a Keigo de un golpe en el estómago. Un recurso tan efectivo como práctico.<p>

Una vez en el piso, tratando de recuperar el aire que perdió después de semejante golpe, Keigo observo que detrás de Inoue y Tatsuki, Ishida avanzaba hacia ellos con una mirada seria, claramente no agraciado de estar con ellos.  
>"Idiota, sacate esas suposiciones de tu cabeza, no es nada de lo que tu imaginas." Aclaró Ichigo irritado y respondiendo su pregunta sin formular. "Necesitamos discutir algo importante entre todos, por eso convencí a Inoue, Tatsuki e Ishida, de que nos acompañen así solucionamos esto de inmediato."<br>Sentándose al lado de Sado y sacando su almuerzo, Ishida, Tatsuki y Orihime procedieron a hacer lo mismo y empezar a almorzar.

"Debe ser muy importante que no nos has dicho nada." Comento Ishida acomodándose sus anteojos. "Espero que valga la pena y no esté perdiendo mi tiempo."  
>De manera seria, Ichigo respondio. "Creeme, querrás tener un plan cuando te lo cuente. Pero primero almorcemos, nada de malas noticias antes de llenar mi estómago."<br>Ese era un buen argumento que ni Ishida podría reprochar, tenía hambre. Las malas noticias pueden esperar.

.

Olvídenlo. Si lo que le acababa de anunciar Kurosaki era motivo de una reunión de emergencia, hubiera preferido que le envien un telegrama. Solo él se alarma por una invitación a la fiesta de Halloween de Urahara. ¿Acaso Keigo le contagio parte de su personalidad irritable? Es probable.

"¡No los entiendo! ¿En serio no sospechan el por qué Urahara-san nos invita así de la nada?" Ichigo empezaba a desesperarse por la falta de preocupación de sus amigos. "¿No es suficiente que, en medio de la noche, estrelle una calabaza contra la pared de sus habitaciones? Raya en lo enfermizo, imagínense que es lo que hará si vamos ahí."

"Ehm... ¿Dijiste que estrelló una calabaza en tu habitación?" Dijo Tatsuki, un poco incrédula de lo que acaba de comentar su amigo de la infancia.  
>"Sí, dije eso." Contesto Ichigo. Frunció el ceño, curioso de saber cómo sus amigos fueron invitados por Urahara-san. "Me imagino que a todos nos pasó lo mismo. ¿Verdad?"<p>

"Pues, lamento informate Kurosaki, que Urahara-san me entrego en persona la invitación sin hacer nada fuera de lo común." Ishida observo al resto de sus amigos y, sin necesidad de preguntar, el resto del grupo revelo que nada similar a lo que le ocurrió a Ichigo les sucedió al recibir las invitaciones.  
>Apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo, Uryuu le dijo en voz baja y conteniéndose de reir. "No tengas miedo Kurosaki, Urahara-san sólo te estaba jugando una broma pesada."<p>

"¡No estoy asustado, simplemente no confío en él!" Bingo, había logrado la reacción esperada, Ichigo estaba molesto.  
>Tatsuki no quería quedarse atrás y aprovechó la oportunidad. "¡Oh, pobre Ichigo! Estás asutado. No te preocupes, Halloween es sólo una vez al año." Su tono de voz indicaba que estaba mofándose de él y el ex-shinigami sustituto no iba a permitir que siguieran las burlas.<br>"No te preocupes Kurosaki-kun, yo te protegeré. Nada malo te pasará." Interrumpió Orihime alzando su puño en el aire, determinada en cumplir su palabra.

Definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción de parte de Inoue. Lo cual llevaba a la primera cuestión. ¿Cuántas veces debía repetir que no estaba asustado? Para probar lo contrario iría y les demostraría que no tenía miedo a lo que podría pasar en lo de Urahara.  
>Tratando de cambiar de tema, Mizuiro intervino mientras escribía en su móvil. "Ya que la mayoría de nosotros irá a la fiesta de Urahara-san y la hora del almuerzo no ha terminado. ¿Qué les parece si nos juntamos en un punto intermedio y vamos juntos a la tienda?"<br>El resto del grupo estuvo de acuerdo, era una buena idea. Nadie llegariía tarde y evitarían hacer esperar a Urahara-san.

"Entonces quedamos en juntarnos media hora antes de que comience la fiesta, en la plaza a dos cuadras de la casa de Tatsuki. ¿Correcto?" Concluyo Mizuiro. Enseguida sus amigos dieron el visto bueno sonriendo, claramente conformes.

"Yo tambien voy." Anunció Ichigo, quién habia sido ignorado cuando los demas hacian planes para la noche. "No podría estar tranquilo si no veo con mis propios ojos que Urahara no hará de las suyas." Reflejando una actitud protectora.  
>"Esa es una excusa patética Kurosaki. Solo dí que no quieres quedarte atrás." Acotó Ishida.<p>

"Diablos." Murmuró entredientes.  
>Hoy se había despertado con el pie izquierdo, nada de lo que se propuso estaba dando resultados.<br>Y esto apenas era el inicio.

.

.

**III**

_Tienda de Urahara. Hora del show._

Si esta era la manera de empezar una fiesta, no quería imaginarse como terminaba.  
>Urahara y fiesta, ambas palabras en una misma oración no le auguraban optimismo a Ichigo. Mas aún, cuando llegaron a la tienda y Urahara los detuvo en la entrada del negocio y puso como condición tomar alguno de los disfraces ubicados en el estante del almacen. El que no estuviera disfrazado, no ingresaría al sotano donde se realizaba la fiesta.<br>Y tuvieron que hacerlo, no tenían otra opcion. No habían contemplado ese pequeño detalle, la invitación no indicaba que había que ir disfrazado, ni tampoco Urahara dió indicios sobre ello.  
>Creían que la fiesta era una reunión para pasar un buen rato, ponerse al día en sus vidas y no perder el contacto debido al tiempo que no se veían.<br>Sí, sabían que halloween trataba sobre disfrazarse, pero estaban un poco grandes y esas costumbres eran comunes en los niños. Eran alumnos del ultimo año del secundario, ya no estaban para eso.  
>Urahara no coincidia con ese pensamiento.<p>

Asi que ahí estaban, en el sótano de entrenamiento. Un lugar amplio, muy amplio para una pequeña reunión, pero para una fiesta era el lugar perfecto.  
>Y ahí estaban ellos, disfrazados para la ocasión.<br>Ishida había sido uno de los más astutos. Una capa negra, galera y una varita, y por arte de magia era un mago. Estaba conforme con su elección.  
>Similares reacciones tuvo el resto del grupo. Keigo era un pirata y no podria estar más feliz, desbordaba de egocentrismo, alguien debía callarlo de inmediato.<br>Sado era un buen Frankenstein, Urahara había dejado cosas interesantes para elegir.  
>Mizuiro emuló la misma idea que Ishida, sólo que para diferenciarse, se puso unos dientes postizos de vampiro.<br>Tatsuki y Orihime no tuvieron problema. Tatsuki era una bruja, algo que causó gracia en Ichigo, pero cualquier comentario sarcástico que iba rematar quedó en el olvido cuando observó a Inoue.

Wow, simplemente wow. Lucía genial, Orihime sabia hacerle justicia a un disfraz. Podría disfrazarse de lo que sea y aún se vería bien, como en este momento. Estaba disfrazada de conejo y aunque lo primero que a uno le viene a la mente es algo subido de tono, no era nada de eso.  
>Era una campera blanca afelpada, cuya capucha tenía un par de orejas de conejo en la parte superior. Rukia enloquecería por tener una campera como esa, que mal que ahora este en posesión de Inoue.<br>Además, con la falda blanca que llevaba hacía un buen conjunto. Se veía adorable, era tan... Orihime.  
>¿Cuánto tiempo se quedo divagando en las nubes? Estaba boquiabierto, debía concentrarse, este no era el momento, ni tampoco el lugar.<br>Es verdad, debía elegir algo para disfrazarse. Tomó lo primero que vió a mano y se lo puso sin darse cuenta.  
>Debía admitir que era divertido ver como sus amigos disfrutaban difrazarse, habrán estado recelosos de hacerlo en primer lugar, pero termino siendo una experiencia agradable.<p>

"Con esas orejas de neko pareces un otaku que salido de una convención." Comentó Ishida. Una lástima que no trajo una cámara, querría guardar este momento para la posteridad. Porque de verdad ¿Cuántas veces puedes ver a un amigo vestido asi?. Las orejas de neko tenian una tonalidad similar a su cabellera naranja, al punto que se mimetizaba y parecia parte de él. Lo acompañó con un rabo que daba la impresión de ser un hombre lobo.  
>Se veía rídiculo, pero honestamente, le importó un bledo. Ingresando al sótano, contaba los minutos para que acabe esto.<p>

.

.

**IV**

_Una fiesta muy particular._

Aunque no estuviera del todo convencido, Ichigo se propuso a disfrutar de la fiesta. Un poco receloso, sin embargo era un comienzo.  
>El lugar estaba bien ambientado, muy amigable. Había suficiente comida para todos.<br>¿Bebidas? Nada de alcohol para ellos.

Los integrantes de la tienda también estaban vestidos para la ocasión.  
>Jinta era un diablillo, tal como su personalidad. Ururu parecia a la chica de The Ring con el pelo suelto. Tessai era Largo de los Locos Adams.<br>Yoruichi y Urahara eran los que menos le pusieron atención a su disfraz, o al menos comparado con los tres anteriores.  
>A ella sólo le bastó con transformarse en gato y Urahara hizo su propia versión del sombrerero loco. Sí, simplemente agrego un moño y un sombrero más alto, igual al que usaba siempre.<br>Era rídiculo como los obligaron a disfrazarse y ellos no perdieron tiempo pensando el suyo y buscaron la solución mas fácil.

Mientras Jinta era el encargado de la música, Ururu se ocupaba de repartir bocadillos junto a Tessai.  
>Los demás pasaban un buen rato, compartiendo historias, anécdotas graciosas. Incluso Keigo era un buen animador de fiestas, en alguna oportunidad, Ichigo debería decirle que considere darle una chance a su don.<p>

De pronto, las luces bajaron la intensidad y la mayoría se levantó de sus sillas hacia un espacio para moverse libremente.  
>"¿Me perdí de algo?" Ishida preguntó, algo confundido. Observo a Sado y no tenía idea, lo mismo podía decirse de Ichigo. Keigo ya no estaba en la mesa.<br>Mizuiro antes de irse le respondió. "Es la señal de que debemos ir a bailar o buscarán una manera de llevarte a la fuerza."  
>Oh no. No, no, no, no.<br>Sado se resignó y fue a acompañar a la mayoría del grupo. Ishida fue lo suficientemente inteligente para levantarse y estar semi-oculto en la sombra, moviéndose de ratos, sin llamar la atención.  
>Ichigo tenia un plan parecido hasta que... "¡Kurosaki-kun, ven a divertirte!" Inoue lo tomó de la mano hacia el grupo de gente bailando.<br>Tan cerca de una huída perfecta.  
>.<p>

Estaban tomando un par de gaseosas viendo a los demás bailar.  
>Tanto movimiento daba sed, ésa era la excusa. En realidad, tendrían unos segundos a solas.<br>"Ese fue un buen movimiento." Inició la conversación Ichigo, mirando con una sonrisa a Orihime. "Arrastrarme contra mi voluntad hasta el centro de la fiesta. No lo vi venir."  
>"Bueno, parecía que estabas listo para huir del lugar apenas vieras la oportunidad. No podía permitirlo" Contestó la chica, desafiante.<br>"Ése era el plan original, hasta que fue frustrado." Puso cara de ofendido, tratando de que Orihime sintiera algo de culpa.  
>La chica fue determinante. "En otra ocasión podria habertelo creído, hoy no. Además, es una falta de respeto a Urahara-san, él fue tan gentil de invitarnos. No puedes escaparte"<br>"Si me dejabas intentarlo, podríamos haber huído juntos. Ir a tu casa, compartir una noche sin sobresaltos, sin amigos, ni fiestas raras." Planteó Ichigo, con una sonrisa cómplice.  
>"Sería muy sospechoso, pensé que seriamos discretos con nuestra relación." Lo miró ella de reojo.<br>"¿Entonces estabas cuidado nuestra coartada?" Tratando de no llamar la atención mirando a sus amigos bailar.  
>Girando hacia la mesa para servirse mas gaseosa. "Podría decirse, después de todo, alguien debe hacerlo."<br>Tomando de un trago todo su vaso, quería ver como respondería a lo que iba a decir. "No pensaste lo mismo hoy después de que terminó el almuerzo."  
>"Tú tampoco parecías prestarle atención." Dijo Orihime sin problemas.<br>Cansado de seguir dando vueltas, termino mirándola de frente. "Por favor, no me hagas que te lo ruegue..."

Sorprendiéndolos, Tatsuki intervino. "¿Rogar qué?"  
><em>Diablos, piensa algo rapido.<em>  
>"Kurosaki-kun pensaba irse de la fiesta sin que nadie se diera cuenta y quería que lo cubriera."<em> Gracias Inoue, te debo una.<em>  
>"¿Caramelos?" Ofreció Ururu. Ambos pelinaranjas lo tomaron gustosos, excepto Tatsuki. Ya había tenido demasiado con los dulces.<br>Ururu se retiró dirigiéndose contenta a contarle las buenas noticias a Urahara. Había encontrado más caramelos, no tenían faltante de dulces.

Continuando la conversación Tatsuki acoto "En serio Ichigo, no te desesperes. Un par de horas más y podrás estar feliz en tu casa."  
>Que mal que no iba a pasar eso.<p>

.

.

**V**

_Piensa dos veces antes de comer caramelos._

"¡Oh, Ururu-chan! ¡Al final fuiste a comprar más caramelos!" Comentó alegremente Urahara.  
>"No señor. En el galpón donde guardamos la mercadería había una caja que contenía varias bolsas de caramelos. Solo saque una y venía a informarle eso, aún tenemos más dulces." Anuncio contenta, había hecho un buen trabajo.<br>"¿Una caja con bolsas de caramelos? Estaba seguro que saqué lo ultimo que había de caramelos, a menos que... " No, no era posible. Ojalá no. "Ururu-chan ¿Puedes indicarme de dónde sacaste esos caramelos?"

.  
>Ya en el galpón, Jinta y Ururu movían las cajas hasta alcanzar lo que estaban buscando. "Uf. Aquí está jefe, esta es la caja que buscaba ¿Cierto?"<br>"Lamentablemente sí Jinta-kun" Tuvo en sus manos la caja, sacó una de las etiquetas y se la mostró a Ururu.  
>"Caramelo Magico Transformador" Leyó su pequeña ayudante. "¿Eso qué significa?" Cuestionó sin tener idea.<br>"Significa que áquel que haya ingerido estos caramelos se transformará en lo que este vestido, en este caso disfrazado. Ururu-chan ¿A quiénes les ofreciste estos caramelos?" Preguntó Urahara.  
>"Antes de venir a avisarle sobre los caramelos que encontre, solo se los ofrecí a..."<br>Oh, esto iba a ser interesante.

Mientras en el sótano de la fiesta, Ichigo y Orihime empezaban a notar algo raro en ellos.  
>"¡URAHARA-SAAAANNN!"<br>"Vaya, veo que Kurosaki-san esta enojado." Menciono lo obvio Urahara, rascándose levemente la cabeza.

.

.

**VI**

_En busca de una solución._

"Es bueno saber que te has calmado. ¿Le dieron algún calmante o lo pusieron bajo un kido?" Escondiendose detrás de su abanico, miró hacia Tessai.  
>Sin embargo, Jinta contestó en su lugar. "Al principio estaba furioso, pero al cabo de unos segundos se volvió tan mansito." Observando hacia Kurosaki, quién estaba en un estado cercano al shock y tratando de comprender qué diablos pasaba, concluyó. "Lo perdimos, pero creo que algún momento regresará."<p>

"¡Wuuuuuu!" Dando giros sobre su eje Orihime comentó con emoción. "Mirá Tatsuki-chan. ¡Soy tan abrazable!"  
>Tatsuki hacia lo posible para que Orihime no termine mareada y se lastime de tantas vueltas que estaba dando.<br>Al menos Orihime-chan estaba muy feliz con su transformación  
>.<p>

.  
>"La situación lo amerita, debemos buscar la solución en la Sociedad de Almas. Muchachos, debemos partir" Anunció Urahara haciendo los preparativos para la respectiva misión.<p>

"Oh, Kurosaki-san. Que gusto tenerlo devuelta con nosotros" Comentó con alegría Urahara.  
>Esto parecía sospechoso... "No puedo confiar en tí en esta situación, ¿Urahara-san, acaso estás escapando?"<br>Debería sentirse ofendido, pero respondió sin hacer una escena infantil. "Nada de eso, nadie más que yo querría encontrarle la solución a este inconveniente. Sólo llevo a Yoruichi, Ururu, Jinta y Tessai para que me ayuden a buscar de inmediato información en la Sociedad de Almas." Dándole una explicación mas abarcativa y para que no le quede ni una duda, jutificó su decisión. "Tessai es muy bueno en kido y sus conocimientos me ayudarán. Yoruichi tiene conexiones en la Segunda División, intentara buscar por su parte algo que nos ayude. Jinta y Ururu vienen de ayudantes, saben nuestra modo de trabajo, hará las cosas más rápidas."

Ichigo parecia un poco más convencido, no completamente, pero era algo. Al menos, para terminar de asegurar su confianza, agrego. "Escuche Kurosaki-san, deje que haga mi parte. Este caramelo es algo que esta fuera de mí alcance. Una rareza, seguramente debe haber una solución en la Sociedad de Almas."

Recordando algo que podría entretenerlo, le pidió Ichigo que lo acompañe hacia la biblioteca de su habitación.  
>"Mire, si está tan desesperado, podría probar algunas cosas de aquí." Le arrojó un libro el cual Ichigo capturó sin problemas. "Es un libro sobre soluciones a temas anormales documentados en la Sociedad de Almas. Quizás alguna funcione. Lo dudo, pero intentándolo no pierde nada. Además, eres de los que no se quedan quietos esperando a alguien por una solución. Eres de los que aunque sea buscan resolver las cosas por su cuenta." Con eso, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta y camino a la Sociedad de Almas.<br>Antes de que se fuera Ichigo opinó un poco escéptico. "De acuerdo, puedo darle una oportunidad."  
>Ocultando su mirada bajo el sombrero, le respondió "¡Ese es el espíritu! Prometo regresar apenas tenga la solución Kurosaki-san."<p>

"Solo una cosa más. Orihime-chan se verá adorable como conejo, pero usted no se queda atrás. Quizás, hasta que regrese, podría considerar desarrollar una vida asi. No es un mal plan B, sin embargo debe tener sus beneficios."  
>Urahara debió haber sido un poco más atento, si no hubiera ocultado su vista bajo el sombrero habría visto cuando Ichigo le arrojó el libro directamente en la cabeza.<p>

Por lo menos eso había acomodado un par de ideas en su cerebro.

.

.

**VII**

_Respirar es la salida._

Esto era demasiado estresante. Necesitaba un descanso, nada de lo que decia en ese libro estúpido llevaba a una solución y lo leyó todo, toda la maldita noche.  
>Inclusó intento varios con Inoue, ayudado por su amigos. Al final de cuentas, era una recopilación de soluciones rídiculas. Era como si Urahara le habia tomado una broma de mal gusto.<br>Maldición, estaba cansado y a la vez impaciente. Necesitaba salir.  
>Observó a Inoue y tuvo una idea.<p>

"Vamos Inoue" La tomó de la mano, caminando hacias las escaleras.  
>"¿Eh?¿A donde?" Preguntó Orihime, un poco confundida, al ser llevada por Ichigo.<br>"Afuera. No pienso irme de aquí, pero tampoco pienso estar encerrado esperando una bendita solución. Vamos a respirar un poco de aire fresco." Propuso Ichigo, determinadamente.  
>"¿Que hay de los demás?" Buscándolos con su vista tuvo su respuesta. El resto de sus amigos estaban recostados sobre unas rocas planas, parecía un poco incómodo. Se ve que estaban cansados de haber estado despiertos toda la noche que dormian profundamente. Lo mejor era no despertarlos, por ahora.<br>"Como ves, no creo que les moleste si vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco."  
>Y así salieron del sótano de entrenamiento. Orihime estaba curiosa de a dónde la llevaría Ichigo.<br>.

.  
>Eran las últimos minutos de la madrugada, pronto saldría el sol y con él, las primeras señales de los trabajadores matutinos de la ciudad de Karakura. Por suerte era sábado, no habría clases, podrían descansar y definitivamente encontrar la solución a este dilema.<br>Contemplando los minutos de tranquilidad y paz, recostados en el techo de la tienda, veian como las estrellas desaparecian y daban lugar al celeste del amanecer.  
>Aún sosteniendo su mano, no queria interrumpir el silencio agradable, debía decir algo, iniciar una conversación... algo.<br>"Ey ¿Te encuentras bien?" Giró su cabeza mirándola de frente.  
>Orihime hizo lo mismo y le respondió "Tengo un poco de sueño, pero estoy bien". Acariciando sus orejas continuó. "Esto es raro, aunque también es divertido." concluyó conteniendo sus risas.<br>"Supuse que encontrarías el lado gracioso de esto. Lo único que hice yo fue estresarme por completo." Terminó entre risas. Sus sonrisas eran contagiosas y lo ponían de buen humor. Esta sensación de paz y felicidad no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo y quería que Orihime supiera lo que le hacia sentir. No era bueno con las palabras, sin embargo, lo intentaria.  
>"Este sí que es un halloween para no olvidar." le hablo mirándola con expresión de serenidad en su ojos.<br>Ella conocía muy bien esa mirada. No era común que Ichigo intentara expresar lo que sentía. "Ajam, es un halloween muy especial" y la mano que tenia libre, la apoyó sobre el pecho de Ichigo, cerca de su corazón.  
>Acercándose hacia ella y acortando la distancia que los separaba, la mano que estaba entrelazada con la de Orihime, paso a sostener su espalda. A cambio, ella colocó la suya sobre su hombro.<br>"Nuestro primer halloween juntos. Será el mas extraño de mi vida, pero no lo cambiaria por nada." Sentenció el shinigami sustituto. Orihime acercó su rostro hacia Ichigo y, lo único que tuvo que hacer él, fue cerrar la distancia entre sus labios.

El sol estaba despertándose despues de descansar toda la noche y sus primeros rayos empezaban a iluminar la ciudad y sus alrededores.  
>Mientras, ellos se besaban y estaban en su mundo, un aura los rodeo. Al principio no se dieron cuenta, no obstante, al abrir su ojos notaron una luz que emanaba de ellos. Al mismo tiempo el hechizo causado por los caramelos dejaba de hacer efecto y los objetos que utilizaron para disfrazarse pasaron a ser simples elementos que ya no formaban parte de su cuerpo.<p>

Por arte de magia.

Bueno, quizás no tanto.

.  
>Simulando una tos fuerte, Urahara hizo saber que había llegado. Ichigo y Orihime se separaron rápidamente.<br>Aquel viejo recurso funcionaba, Urahara no podría estar mas conforme.  
>"Eh... ah... Ura-Urahara-san... regresó." Tartamudeo Ichigo, procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo y buscando alguna buena excusa para salir de ésta.<p>

Con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo, astutamente escondida detrás de su abanico, Urahara contestó. "Claro que sí Kurosaki-san, le dije que no lo ibamos a dejar a su suerte y lo ayudaríamos en su problema." Observó a ambos pelinaranjas y continuó. "Es más, he llegado lo más rápido que pude apenas encontre la solución. ¿Recuerda esto, verdad?" Señalando a la alformbra voladora que aquella vez los recibió apenas regresaron de la Sociedad de Almas. "Pues es lo más rápido que tengo, usted capaz no lo recordará porque paseó tranquilamente sobre la misma, pero le aseguro, es algo muy útil cuando uno está en apuros. ¿No es cierto chicos?" Pregunto hacia atrás.  
>"¡Oh sí, claro!" Respondió el resto de los habitantes de la tienda, acercándose a ver a Ichigo y Orihime, sin ocultar las miradas de burla hacia ellos. Oh, este seria un dia histórico, no podían equivocarse.<p>

Orihime hizo lo mejor que pudo y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo, avergonzada de haber sido encontrada besándose con su novio. Un novio del que nadie estaba enterado.  
>Ichigo podría haber hecho lo mismo, aunque siendo el hombre que es, debía actuar como tal y no dejar que las bromas que le gasten los pasajeros de la alfombra, saquen lo mejor de él.<p>

"Solo para que lo sepa, Kurosaki-san, la solución era muy simple: siendo unos caramelos de bajo contenido espiritual, suelen perder efecto con reacciones mínimas causadas por fenómenos exteriores. Como por ejemplo, los rayos del sol." Pausando un segundo para pensar, prosiguió.  
>"Si hubiera llovido en el trancurso de la noche, mojarse bajo la lluvia hubiera ayudado. Debo reconocer que fue una buena idea salir antes del amanecer, muy bien hecho Kurosaki-san."<br>Cerrando a su abanico concluyó "Si estabas pensado que fue a causa del beso con Orihime-chan, lamento informarle que no tiene nada que ver. Sí, suena muy a cuento de hadas y eso es muy lejano a la realidad."

.  
>No habrá sido hace unos pocos minutos que Ichigo tomó consciencia de las palabras de Urahara-san, que olvidó completamente la escena que uno de sus mentores presenció, apenas los encontró, al llegar de la Sociedad de Almas.<br>Pero Urahara no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad para preguntar, cerrando su abanico y sacando a Ichigo de su estado de abstracción, preguntó.

.

"Dime Kurosaki-san ¿Hace cuánto que Orihime-chan y usted mantienen una relación a nuestras espaldas?  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.  
><strong>N.A.: <strong>Gracias por leer la historia y gracias a los administradores de Winged Eagles por darme la oportunidad.  
>Espero que me digan que piensan de la historia y además, tener suerte en el concurso (:<p> 


End file.
